The ex factor
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Mitchie and Shane went through a tragic breakup..now they are on a reality TV show called the Ex factor...with thier curent bf/gf what will happen will the get back together? last chapter sequal coming soon!
1. the hotel meeting!

**Hey guys..**

**I was watching this show on MTV called the ex-effect and it gave me an idea...heheh soo here you go the ex'effect camp rock style!!**

Mitchie's POV

Hello. My name is Mitchie Torres right now im in a limo. Where am I going? You might ask.

Well for your information im in a limo on my way to a reality tv show. Its called the Ex-factor..**(I know thats not the name but I don't want to use the real name)** In the show we have to spend a whole weekend with our Ex and thier current boyfriend/girlfriend.

The thing about this episode? Its famous people week..Yepp you guessed it who is my ex? Shane Grey...

So now I have to spend a whole weekend with Shane and his girlfriend Sophie!

Im so excited!! Not...I have a boyfriend...his name is Jeremy I love him...at least I think I do...I mean yea Shane was my first love.

But that was over 3 years ago at camp rock...haven't seen him since our tragic breakup.

I don't even want to think of our breakup..it's too sad

So we just pulled up infront of this huge hotel! It's beautiful! If this were just Jeremy and me I would so love it...but no..Shane and Sophie have to be here...great..

I hate Sophie she is so perfect..

The way she crosses her legs. The way Shane puts his hand on her thigh. That use to be the way he put his hand on my thigh!!

Her hair is like this golden blonde, her eyes are these bright blue...

She made me jealous, and I'm not the type of person to get jealous. Just seeing her with Shane, my first love made me want to rip her fake extensions out.

We just got out of the limo, and we are all giving each other the stare down by a huge brass gate.

Shane smiled at me..I looked away..was he really trying to be friendly? After he broke my heart?

Sophie faked a smile at me. Her lips were so pumped up with lips gloss it looked like you could ice skate on them **(haha I use to use a lot of lip gloss and my mom would always say that!)**

Focus Mitchie she might be nice...you never got to meet her..

Jeremy garbed my hand and gripped it tightly..no body said anything to anyone..we all just stared at each other.

Then a blonde hair guy approached the gate and smiled at us

"Hey Shane, Sophie , Mitchie and Jeremy how are you guys today?"

We all answered good as if we were in school, and the teacher asked us how our weekend was. You know wishing the weekend never ended...

"well you Mitchie and Shane grab your bags and follow me. As for Sophie and Jeremy you guys are going back home!

We all just stared at this producer/host guy was he joking? I was not going to spend my weekend with Sane Grey...not after what he did to me..although we could...no Mitchie no you have Jeremy now you don't need Shane Grey.

"Are you serious dude?"

Shane asked letting go of Sophie's hand

the host guy nodded his head "right this way please..."

The guy lead us to this hotel room..

It was huge!

It was beautiful..

I was scared there is no way I could spend a weekend with Shane and not fall for him again..I had to do the only thing I could do..pretend to hate Shane although I knew in my heart I still loved him very much.

I looked at Shane then back a the host

"these are bracelets that stay on your wrist the whole weekend"

I looked at Shane and gave him a why face. He just moved his shoulders up and down as to say I don't know.

"These bracelets are like your badge, you know like a beach badge you can't get back into the hotel unless you have them on" (**haha that's not the reason they get bracelets I just came up with that)** I just nodded my head as the guy explained more stuff and them left.

I went into the room..thank god there were two beds cause I was not about to share a bed with Shane!

I dropped my bag on the bed by the window.

"I don't think so Mitch.."

I turned around and smiled at him. Not a good smile either.

"Excuse me?"

Shane got closer to me

"You know I like the window baby!"

I laughed alittle did he just call me baby?

"Did you just call me baby?"

I was really mad, I put my hand on my hip and gave him my mad face. Oh and he knew my mad face

"I was kidding..jezz don't get so mad Mitch!"

"Don't get so mad? Huh understatement of the century Grey!"

I wasn't mad, no I was pissed!

Jeremy's POV

When this producer guy told us that Shane and Mitchie were going to be spending a whole weekend together, alone! I knew that was it for me! I knew Mitchie still had feelings for Shane, I was just afraid to admit it. Great now I have to go back to my suckish life in Connticut! **( I don't think that is how you spell It but what ever!)**Bye bye Mitchie,I told her as she went with Shane and Mr. producer guy.

I got back in the car with Barbie..I felt sadness come over me. The car pulled away and Mitchie stepped into hell in my words. Worst day of my life! Was all that was running through my head !but no I had Mitchie now. But what if Mitchie and Shane got back together?

Out of no where we ended back up at the hotel and the producer guy was smiling at us as we got out

"Your back! Right this way please!"

He said leading us to a small hotel room.

"You will be staying here and you will be able to spy on your boyfriend or girlfriend, as they go on dates with each other and well reconnect!"

Then he went over guideline and rules and told us about the lamp that whenever they touched the lamp would turn red.

And there was this computer so whenever they ordered room service it would show us what the ordered, and all this really high technology stuff. I cant believe I am going to watch my girlfriend and her ex this is so wrong! Was all I could think..was all I could say...

I looked at Sophie after the guy left..

"it's ok Sophie you know...I use to be jealous when I first starting dating Mitcie cause she would always bring up Shane somehow..but you learn to get use to it.."

Sophie smiled..she seemed like a nice girl

"I'm fine as long as I get to be with you"

What?! yo I thought..oh no..she is one of those girls, that is a guy flipper. She went from one guy to another..I slowly backed away and sat on the couch great just great!! Was all I thought.

**What did you guys think? Be honest!! haha so just tell me if I should delete it or keep adding on!!**

**Okies!!**

**Bye bye**


	2. the date!

**WOW! Thank you so much guys for being so sportive of my story!! I got a lot of alerts and a couple reviews!! well here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

SHANE'S POV

_Mitchie looked worried or ad I felt bad for her. She sat on her bed which happen to be right across from mine. She wasn't even doing anything she was just writing in a journal, and she kept looking at the sky. She was so beautiful. I know I shouldn't be thinking that, but she was. Every time she would turn her head to look out the window her brown curls would bounce, sending shivers down my spine. A couple minutes ago, she caught me looking at her. She came over to me and ripped the headphone out of my ear._

_Flashback to 5 minutes ago_

_Mitchie was writing something down I just couldn't stop looking at her she had this Ora...and it just kept filling me more and more._

_She looked up..I quickly turned my head toward the painting above her bed. I closed my eyes and pretended I was rocking out to some song._

_That's when I felt my ear phones being ripped out of my ear and thrown across the room._

_"what the hell Mitchie?"_

_Mitchie put her hands on her hips_

_man she looks hot..even when she is mad._

_"don't just hover over me ok Shane...if you would have never broken up with me in the first place you would have still had me"_

_I smiled her nose twitched when she screamed_

_"Mitchie..Mitchie..Mitchie when will you ever lean! I'm Shane Grey if I want to do something I will do it!"_

_Mitchie rolled her eyes and started walking around me to her bag. I was trying to get her pissed!_

_"So what just because your dating Malibu Barbie you diced its ok to go back to the old Shane? Selfish...conceded...retarded...wow Shane nice "_

_She wasn't good with come backs..man what happen to the Mitchie? I knew she use to be amazing with them._

_"Just for the record it was a joke, and what's with you gosh last time I checked you were an angle with double the wings!"_

_Mitchie laughed alittle and got water from the mini fridge_

_"Angles turn into devils Shane..you should know that..so should your Barbie "_

_I grabbed my ipod amd tryed to put it back in my ears but no I couldn't, _

_"Wait I'm not done with you...like I was saying, don't just sit there and stare at me all day ok! Cause I have a boyfriend and that's his job!"_

_Wow could she get anymore corny?_

_I rolled my eyes and put the ipod back in my ears_

end of flashback

so yea...she thinks she's all that and I want my Mitchie back..but I didn't stop staring at her...

MITCHIE"S POV

I knew Shane was staring at me..I couldn't stop it and a part of me didn't want him to stop. I missed him and before when we got into...whatever that was...I blanked out..I couldn't throw any good comebacks at him..god what happen to me? I'm writing this new song. It's called gonna get caught...its kinda about Shane but about Jeremy too..its funny I have so many songs written about Shane and non written about Jeremy.

I was just about to put the finishing touches on my song when there was a knock at the door. Shane pretended not to hear it. I rolled my eyes and went up to get it. When I answered there was nobody there. There was a Whit envelop on the ground I picked it up and opened it.

_Shane/ Mitchie_

_Get ready for your dinner date in 10 minutes in the secret garden_

_WHAT!! a dinner date...oh god..._

Sophie's POV!!

I was so happy Shane was gone, now I can get this kid Jeremy into bed! I haven't gotten any action from Shane.. He never gives in! But now that he was most likely to fall back in love with Mitchie I could have juicy Jeremy!! so excited!

Jeremy's POV

I finally locked Sophie out so I could get dressed for bed. I was so tried, but then my phone rang.

It was Tess.. Oh shit...I nearly forgot Tess and I were still together, great! I can't wait to get home. I can get ride of Mitchie cause she will go back to Shane and I can finally have Tess!

But I did love Mitchie too this was going to be super hard.Oh and I have guy hopper Sophie here...Sophie was cute. But she was not my type. The only two girls I ever loved were Mitchie and Tess and I can't make my choice on which one I love more.

Mitchie's POV

I told Shane about our set up date for the show. He agreed and got dressed. I was sitting on the couch waiting. I had this red dress on it went down to my knees, I paired it with a grey belt and some matching grey earnings. I wore my Aldo black pumps. My favorite! and my forever 21 headband. I didn't ever wear makeup, but I just felt like it tonight I don't know why. I sat there waiting patiently. He took forever. But when he came out I was speechless, he was Hot! Oh god I was starting to have those feelings again feelings I shouldn't be having! He looked at me and his mouth feel open but he regained his posture and cleared his throat

"ready Mitch?"

I just nodded my head I couldn't even speak..

Shane's POV

Ok I don't think I have ever seen Mitchie this hot in my life.At camp rock during the last year when we went swimming in the lake she wore her two piece bathing suit that was hot; But now she looked so beyond hot it wasn't funny. She was the most beautiful girl had ever meet in my life for sure!

We walked out into the secret garden. It was dark, so there were candles everywhere and a picnic basket and a blanket. Mitchie smiled

"Wow its beautiful!"

I put a hand on her shoulder "yea so lets eat!"

I don't know why but Mitchie didn't move my hand she just smiled at me.

She sat down on the blanket and I sat across from her.

When we sat down we saw another note, Mitchie made a confused face at me then read the letter

_Mitchie /Shane_

_this deck is a answer me honestly deck you will each ask each other questions and you must answer them to each other honestly._

I looked at Mitchie as she put some salad on a plate.

"Want to do it now and get it over and done with?"

Mitchie just nodded her head yes.

"I'll go first" I said holding up a card

"was I a good kisser?"

Mitchie nearly spite out her soda

"Your lying that is so not what it says!"

I handed Mitchie the card

"ok fine..it is what you said.."

Mitchie was blushing

"So am I?"

She looked around and then looked straight into my eyes

"the best kiss I ever experienced was with you.."

I nodded my head..I didn't want to say it, but I felt the same way about her.

Mitchie picked up a card

"Shane..why did you break up with me?"

This time it was for me to grab the card

"yea right nice try.."

I looked at the card it said exactly what she said.

How was I spouse to answer that...I sat there in silence for a minute

"well?"

She asked

**CLIFF HANGER HEHEHEHEHEHE review please!! and I will update sooner!!**

**I promise there will be Smitchie in the next chapter but you have to review or no Smitchie!**

**I know im evil!! haha tell me what you think! Honestly! Thanks guys!**


	3. i still love you

**Oh my goodie! Thank you guys, I got so many reviews and story alerts and favorites! You guys are so awesome!!**

**So I had the Demi Lovato album right...but one of my good friend's couldn't afford it so I decided to give it to her! So last night I went out and got the one from Target with the live concert footage ans stuff and I haven't watched it yet but I can't wait to watch it! So I know that was random but I felt like putting it down haha!!So here is the next chapter!! enjoy!!**

MITCHIE"S POV

My throat went dry, he was just starting at me like a dear stuck in headlights.

"Shane.."

He blinked then shook his head

"the reason I broke up with you...umm can I have another question?"

I shook my head

"the letter says you have to answer the question honestly.."

I was just saying that..you could most likely skip question's I just really wanted to know why..cause he never told me

"ok..I broke up with you because..because I was scared..I have never been in love the way im IN love with you...I was so scared to be in love, that is so sad...I remember on the day I broke up with you...I felt so lost once I left the state I felt like a dark cloud came over me."

I could feel tears in my eyes..I felt the same way I just didn't want to say anything

"next question." I said trying to get off the subject

Shane picked up a card and read it

"Why did you let me go..?" He looked me in the eyes, I felt myself shake...

JEREMY'S POV

I was sitting in the tv room, that's when the producer guy came in

"Jeremy Sophie..the games have begun, they are on their first date and you can either get video footage from our hidden cameras without sound, or you can get audio from the bug we placed on their picnic blanket..its your choice."

I looked at Sophie she didn't care she was texting

I rolled my eyes

"Video footage..." I said smiling

"ok"

The producer guy walked out of the room and the tv turned on. There sat Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie looked so beautiful. She never wore dresses like that, or even makeup on our dates. Tess did, Tess wore shortskits and lots of makeup that's what I like a bout her, but Mitchie was so beautiful and oh god...

I wasn't even looking at the tv anymore. The tv clicked off ..that's when I realized Shane was leaning into kiss her...SHIT!?

I threw a pillow across the room accidently hitting Sophie the guy hopper.

She gave me a dirty look finally, looking up from her phone.

"What the hell was that for ass?"

"Do you not see the tv screen your boyfriend was just going to kiss my girlfriend"

She looked back down at her phone

"so...hey want to make out? I haven't made out with a guy in two days?"

I rolled my eyes

"with you never..."

I went into my stay room and called Tess. She could hep me figure things out..just not about Mitchie..I would just tell her..I saw my friend Many! kissing an asshole, and I don't want her to go down the wrong path! Yea that will work!

SHANE"S POV

I felt my stomach curl when I had to tell Mitchie why I broke up with her. But it felt good to get it off my chest.

It felt good to do this question thingy. When I picked up the card that read "why did you let me go" I felt my stomach curl right back up.

"Um I let you go because, I was hurt and I didn't want to be with someone who was going to hurt me. Till this day though I regret letting you go. If I had the choice and could go back in time, I would have tried to get you back."

I smiled on the inside. She still had feelings for me! I need to be back with her I miss her more then anything in this world.

There were only two cards left

she picked the one up and looked at it then looked at me..she took a deep breath. I was scared. It looked bad, she just kept taking little breaths and her face looked pale. Then she opened her mouth

"are you still in love with me?"

My eyes widened and my heart dropped into my stomach but I knew my answer!

"Yes I am..more and more each day.."

I could see the smile begin to crack on her lips but she wiped it away.

MITCHIE'S POV

When Shane said he was still in love with me, my heart skipped a beat I was so happy. I actually forgot completely

about Jeremy.

Shane smiled back at me and picked up the next card as his smile grew larger

"Are you still in love with me?"

I didn't hesitate nor did I wait

"yes!"

Shane smiled brightly. Like he did at camp rock! I miss those days so much! Maby I will go back this year since its my senior year!

I ate some more salad and looked at Shane.

"So what dose this mean Shane?"

JEREMY'S POV

I just got of the phone with Tess. She and I talked for a good hour. Now im getting ready for bed. As I was putting my tooth brush in my mouth I saw Sophie walk in a red laced bra and red laced underwear. NOTHING ELSE!

I dropped my tooth brush on the floor looked her up and down. Holly crap was she hot. Temptation, temptation...

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love a hot guy in boxers!"

She whispered into my ear

my skin was burring up and I could feel all my sanity fly out the window. Oh gosh I was becoming a girl hopper. The next thing I knew I was on top of Sophie in my bed sucking on her neck. Im sorry Mitchie and Tess...

SHANE'S POV

Mitchie's question caught me off guard

"I don't know Mitch..what dose it mean..are we back together?"

Mitchie put down her fork

"I still have a boyfriend and you still have a girlfriend"

I looked into her eyes I could feel myself inching closer and closer to her. The next thing I knew my lips ere on hers. That feeling I haven't felt in 9 months was once again flowing through my body.

Passion...

Desire..

Love...

All these feelings were hitting me again

MITCHIE's POV

When Shane kissed me I know I should have stopped him but I didn't want to.

All those feeling that I hadn't felt in forever were rushing back into my heart.

I cold feel my skin tingle and my heart pump faster and faster. I depended the kiss begging for more of this feeling. I pulled Shane off the blanket and onto the grass just so I could touch him.

We finally broke apart

"want to go back to the room?"

HE asked getting up and holding to his hand...

I smiled

"lets go in the pool!" I said smirking!

**HAHA I loved this chapter!! a lot happened!! once again thanks for all the reviews and stuff and keep them coming!!It makes me feel really good to know people are reading my story! Love yea guys :)**


	4. pool time

**Once again thank you guys for reviewing and all that good stuff! You don't know how much it means to me! I am going on a date tonight so wish me luck! LOL Anyhoo here is the next chapter!! hope you guys love it! Cause you know you will!! LOL oh and ok I'm debating weather or not I should put smut in this story, between Shane and Mitchie so please review and tell me!**

SHANE'S POV

Mitchie took my hand. We went back into our room and got changed into our bathing suits.

"You a good swimmer Grey?"

I looked at her confused she had seen my swim plenty of times at camp rock!

"I gusse...are you Torres?"

She smiled and ran out the door...

I laughed and ran after her that's when I found her bikini top on the ground. I smiled and went alittle farther ahead. There were her bottoms.

"Mitchie..where are you.."

I herd her giggle

I knew her giggle like my own voice.

"Find me.."

I looked around

"If I find you what happens next.."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...lets play alittle game if you cant find me in the next 5 minutes you have to take off your shorts.."

I smiled I had a feeling I knew where this was going

5 MINUTES LATTER

"come on Mitchie where are you!"

I herd her laugh this time

"take those shorts off Grey!"

I rolled my eyes

"not until I know where you are.."

"Nope take them off and I will come out!"

I looked down at my shorts and slowly started to take them down..

"are you happy now?"

"Now walk over to the pool and jump in"

"you said-"

"I'm in the pool under the waterfall!"

I laughed droped her bathig suit on the ground and ran to the ledge of the pool.

"oh nice! Haha "

I jumped in the pool completely naked and swam over to the waterfall..no Mitchie

"wow your so vulnerable Grey!"

"I saw Mitchie fully back in her bathing suit, holding my bathing suit

"oh that's not fair!" I said hitting the water with my hand

"Oh is it?"

I started to swim over to the edge of the pool

"can I please have my shorts back?"

"Under one condition.."

"What's that?"

Mitchie smiled

"you scream I LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!"

This girl was not giving up first she takes my pants now this

"FINE! Gusse what I LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!!"

Mitchie was laughing so hard she turned bright red and handed me the pants, I slipped them on then pulled her into the pool.

She gasped for air as her head emerged from the water

"ok now that wasn't fair"

"then I gusse were even!"

JEREMY's POV

'

Sophie was passed out next to me. I could feel tears sliding down my face. I have cheated on Mitchie with Tess and Tess with Mitchie but I never had sex with them. This went way to far and I wasn't prod of it. I looked over at the lamp it was glowing red which meant that Shane and Mitchie were touching...

I'm so sorry Mitchie...

Maby its best that you go with him...

MITCHIE's POV

I couldn't stop smiling it was like this disease or something. Shane had this power over me like no one else ever did. After he said the thing about were both even. I decided to have alittle fun

"bet you can't catch me!"

I said swimming over to the water fall and ducking under.

"Watch me!"

Shane swam over and saw me sitting under the waterfall

"Caught yea.."

I laughed alittle

"So how have you been?"

I asked getting nervous

he splashed me

"now is not the time to talk it's the time to have fun!"

He splashed me again we swam back out of the water fall and into the middle of the pool.

He went under the water and grabbed my leg, I screeched not knowing what he was doing

"Shane.."

He came up and smiled

"did I scare you?"

"No!! You just..I wasn't expecting that at all.."

Shane moved closer to me and grabbed my waist, he twirled me around and now we were in the low end. I wrapped my legs around his torso and gazed into his eyes. Oh my gosh...I couldn't believe this was happening I kept asking myself when I was going to wake up...but I didn't.

I shut my eyes as he continued to twirl me around. I pictured what would happing if this all worked out and in the end me and Shane could be together.

Shane kissed me, his lips were so soft, I couldn't take it I depend the kiss, my tongue founds its way into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he pushed me against the side of the pool for support and ran his fingers through my hair. He remembered everything that would make me go nuts!

Our lips parted and he started throwing kisses down my neck

I smiled I missed this so much I felt like I was on a ride and I didn't want it to end...

But of course it had to.

He kissed my lips one more time then looked into my eyes

"I missed you...so much"

I smiled so brightly, we began to make our way out of the pool

" you remember everything don't you, every spot, every touch...your amazing"

"how could I forget..."

We made our way back to our room and there was a note on the door

_Mitchie/ Shane_

_meet me in my office tomorrow at 9:00am_

_Mike/producer_

"So that's his name!" I Said smiling. Shane laughed at me

"what he never told us his name"

I sat on the white couch and watched Shane, as he went into the mini fridge and got a soda.

"want something?"

"you!"

"Your cheesy Mitchie!"

I laughed he was right I am cheesy but I couldn't help it!

SHANE'S POV

Mitchie is cheesy but that is why I love her!

"Stop your mean.. jerk!!" she tried to defend herself

"That's my name don't ware it out!"

She rolled her eyes at me

"I'm going to take a shower and get in bed goodbye and goodnight!"

She said to me walking away

god she is hot! Cant wait to see what tomorrow brings! This weekend is going to be fun!!

**How did you guys like it? Review!! Haha that took me 4 hours to write, cause I went on a date in between writing! If your wondering the date was great but we figured out were better off as just friends!! haha yea so review and goodnight!**


	5. that bra!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days. But I'm here now that's all that counts right? LOL hey did you guys see the Studio Dc live with Selena Gomez as host? Wasn't it awesome!! I loved it I thought it was so cute and funny! I'm listing to Demi lovato right now and I decided to paint my nails black! Haha I feel so...Emo? Haha I'm bored! So I thought I would write!**

**Here it is!**

MITCHIE'S POV

I woke up to birds chirping and sunny roaring through the blinds...OK maby not the whole birds chirping part. But I sure felt like it, I woke up to see Shane sitting there shirtless! Man it felt good to wake up to that again! I smiled and sat up.

"Good morning"

Shane said smiling at me

"Morning..so how did you sleep?"

Shane put on a blue shirt..damn

"Ah ok nothing like sleeping in another hotel..you get use to it after a while."

I just shook my head. I was heading for the bathroom when Shane stopped me

"I don't think so.."

"Shane what..I need the bathroom"

"I know..but you got the bathroom first last night and I need to straighten my hair!"

Before I could say another word Shane was in the bathroom and the door was locked

"Shane!! come on I need to get in there!! this isn't fair you don't have to straighten your hair I need to wash my face and all that crap..."

Shane didn't answer, I banged on the door.

"Shane.."

Before I could say another word he open the door pulled me in and started kissing me

WAKE UP CALL!!

I didn't respond right away but then I just fell into the kiss, loving every second of it! Our lips parted for a second

"You are so firkin hot when you get mad"

I blushed then kissed him again,

he pushed me against the wall, his hands were running through my tangled hair making it 10 times more tangled. I put my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss by pulling him in closer. His tongue traced my lip begging for entrance. I happily excepted it!

I felt one of his hands slide down to my side, it inched it's way up my shirt on onto my bare stomach. Holly crap..chills up my spine...tingly feeling in both hands...burring sensation all up and down my body.

I deepened the kiss even more

he pulled me in closer, I was up against him now I could feel his body heat radiating against my skin. I don't think I can keep my sanity much longer...I'm losing it...I'm coming real close to giving it up once again.

SOPHIE'S POV

I woke up to see Jeremy just in his boxers asleep next to me. He was Amazing last night. I think I made love to him. I never felt so beautiful in my life when having sex. I have to break up with Shane. Me and Shane never have had sex, something about a purity ring that he never wears. But Jeremy gave me everything I could ever ask for. I think I love him...I have never loved anyone in my life...

SHANE"S POV

MItchie and I were getting pretty heavy. I don't think I was going to last. Something was making me go there..something was making me go farther and I like it. I'm losing my direction. Whenever I'm with Mitchie I feel different! I feel alive I want to feel her. I want to know her. I LOVE HER. Something is making me go farther and I'm going to go with it..if she wants me too...I don't know...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Mitchie jumped, she ran out into the the bedroom and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie..this is the producer, Mike, you were spouse to be here at 9:00am where are you?"

Mitchie put her hand on her head

I had a feeling I knew what this was about

"OK we will be right there"

Mitchie hung up the phone and walked back over to me

"we have to go to Mikes's office"

I pulled Mitchie in by the waist

"five minutes.."

I kissed her lips, she put her hands on my chest and pulled apart

"this has been fun, but he said it was important so we got to go now.."

I rolled my eyes

"fine.."

"Good now get out so I can wash my face!"

I rolled my eyes and went and sat on the bed.

I know I love Mitchie, me and her have a lot of history...I lost my virginity to her. No one knows that, well only her best friend Alex. Of course Nate and Jason know but that's different. You see I had a purity ring, but I knew I loved Mitchie a lot. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So we did, on our two year anniversary we did what we thought was right. I haven't had sex since. I was something I will never forget and I know it wasn't sex..we made love. (**haha Corney I know but hey it would be making love it wouldn't be considered sex**!) Mitchie came out. She was so beautiful, I could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup at all, which I loved. She had her naturally curly hair pulled to one side, as she bent down and shifted through her bag.

She garbed a tight pair of blue skinny jeans, a grey tee shirt and I blue jacket. She put all the stuff on the bed, and right when I thought I was about to drool, she took off her shirt! Right in front of me ti revel the sexiest bra I have ever seen in my life! She looked over at me

"what..its not like you haven't seen me naked before, close your mouth Shane!"

She said smiling

"yea..well..that...was..lie..like..3 months ago Mitch.." My words were all mixed up I was breathless.

She slipped on the grey shirt and jacket and started to remove her pants

"yea but still Shane, this is the bra I wore that night.."

WOW! How can she remember that I don't even remember that!

"Oh, yea pssh I remember that!"

She rolled her eyes and jumped alittle to fit into her jeans.

"Yea sure you do"

she said coming over and patting my head.

"Come on we have to get down to the hotel office."

I followed her out the door, carefully watching every step.

JEREMY'S POV

I just got off the phone with Tess and I broke up with her. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't love her. I liked her but I needed to pick between her and Mitchie and I choose Sophie...I know I know...there is just something about her though. Everything was so..romantic...I'm just really confused..I really don't know what to do. I just sat there on the bed and watched the red light go on and off. Mitchie must be having so much fun with Shane. I miss her so much, but at the same time I don't. I pulled my knees into my chest and looked out the window as song lyrics popped into my head

"Jeremy.."

I herd a voice, but it didn't sound like Sophie's hers was sexy. This voice was small and innocent.

I looked behind me, it sure was not who I thought it was

MITCHIE'S POV

Shane and I entered the office and sat in the chair. Mike came over and greeted us with big smiles.

"Hello guys!"

"Hey Mike so why are we here?"

Shane asked smiling

"well as you guys know tomorrow is Sunday and our last day here, now is the time to make a choice, Shane either you choose Sophie or you choose Mitchie...Mitchie either you choose Shane or you choose Jeremy"

Shane and I looked at each other smiling we had it chosen already!

"But here is the catch.."

Shane instantly stopped smiling

my face went blank, that was never a good statement

"you guys wont be making the choice!"

Shane looked pale

I felt my heart stop and my stomach drop

"What do you mean you just said either or.."

Just then the door opened and two people walked in

"welcome to the show guys!"

Mike said

my eyes instantly closed and I felt tears rush in, I didn't even bother to see what Shane was doing

**OH MY GOSH!! who came in?!**

**Haha**

**ok..**

**So I want to put smut in..but I need the ok from you guys!**

**So can I put smut in, will any reader be offend by it. Cause I know a lot of people are like oh I would never write about Joe and Demi having sex in my story. So just give me a yes or no! Thank you!!**


	6. oh my gosh!

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me. This story has done the best out of all my stories! Thanks to all the readers! So here is the next chapter!**

JEREMY'S POV

Alex came over to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked not even looking into her eyes

"my family is staying here for a vacation, I herd about the show and decided to come say hi. The blonde let me in. Who is she and where is Mitchie?"

I could feel tears in my eyes, but I was afraid to cry.

"Mitchie is with Shane, and that's Sophie"

I could tell Alex was shocked by my statement. Mitchie and Alex had been best friends since they were 7! They did everything together once they found out they lived 10 minutes from each other. They knew everything about each other.

"Wow that's a shocker! I knew this show was manipulative but it actually worked?"

I shook my head

"As soon as we came on the show the produce Mike had them in a room, and me and Sophie in a room. It has been hell since.."

Alex didn't even say anything she just nodded her head. I herd the door open and Sopihe leaned against it.

Alex smiled

"Hey im Alex.."

Sophie looked her up and down

"I'm Sophie, can I speak to Jeremy?"

Alex smiled "sure"

she got up and looked out the window

"alone Alex?"

Alex looked at her

'Oh im sorry..J where is Mitchie?"

I looked at Alex

"she is in room 209"

She smiled and walked out

"Thanks!"

As Alex walked out Sophie walked over. She sat next to me

"we need to talk..."

SHANE'S POV

my mouth went dry and my hands started to shake when I saw Taylor and Cody standing in the door way.

"Come sit you two!"

Mike said pointing to, two seats. I looked at Mitchie. She was about to cry I could tell, I remember her telling me she never wanted to see Cody again. Poor Mitchie..but oh no its Taylor...ouch after me breaking up with her over the phone..she hates me its official!

"So you might be wondering what is going to happen next?"

Damn right we want to know what's going to happen next. Mitchie looked like she just saw a ghost she just kept looking at the wall, her face was pale white.

"Well..Mitchie and Shane you just got a room upgrade! Taylor and Cody will be staying in your old room!"

I just nodded

"any questions?"

We all nodded our heads no

"great then I will take you to your new rooms

MITCHIE'S POV

I kept my tears in the whole time. Cody kept looking at me and Taylor was giving me an evil eye..Now me and Shane will never be able to be together! Cause Taylor will choose for Shane to go with Sophie then break them up so she can be with him. Cody will want to wreck my life, so he will choose Jeremy so I will live miserably!

GREAT!!

They brought Taylor and Cody to their room, let us get our stuff and brought us to our new room! This room was so much bigger! The only thing different was...there was only one bed...oh shout... this day just keeps getting better and better...

SOPHIE'S POV

I knew I had to talk to him I just didn't know what to say.

"I know..."

I crossed my fingers and looked out the window

"I think I love you.."

I said without thinking

"I know...I feel the same way.."

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat

"you..what..really?"

"Yea..last night was like nothing I have ever done, and I could tell it was different."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

I was shocked that he said he had done it before I mean I had to..a lot but he seemed diffrent"

"ask away.."

"How many times have you had sex?"

I could see him taken back by the question

"to be honest once..and I promised myself I would never do it again..but I did.."

"With Mitchie?"

He looked out the window

"no actually...me and Mitchie have never had sex..ever..."

I was shocked! It seemed like they did!

"Wow that's a shock!"

"Why! You never had sex with Shane?"

I felt weird now

"No, actually Shane wants to stay a virgin till he gets married"

I saw Jeremy's eyes widen

"Im telling you right now, Shane is not a virgin, he and Mitchie have had sex believe me Alex told me"

I felt furious! Shane had lied to me this whole time!!

"OH IM going to kill that ass!"

SHANE'S POV

oh shit..one bed..me and Mitchie..this should be fun!

I can see the news headlines now!

"SHANE GREY IN LOVE WITH TORRES AGAIN?"

I could tell Mitchie was thinking the same thing.

Mike had left the room and Mitchie sat on the couch

"I could sleep on the couch if you want?"

I rolled my eyes

"Mitch! Its fine nothing will happen, unless you want it too cause it sure did seem like you wanted it to this morning"

Mitchie's face went bright red

"Shane..I still love you..im just afraid what if Taylor-"

"don't worry Mitchie!"

I sat by her on the couch and took her on my lap

"everything is going to be just fine!'

I kissed her forehead, then her lips,

that's when there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it.."

Mitchie said standing up and going over to the door

"ALEX!"

"MITCHIE!"

Alex and Mitchie jumped into a huge hug

"what are you doing here Al?"

Alex gave me a evil eye

"um...family thing..what are you doing here with him? And did you Know Cody is here, I was told you were in room 209 then I was told by Cody you were in room 360 fun walk this hotel is huge!"

Mitch looked at me then back at Alex

"you know im on the show thing with eh Shane thing ..and yea I know Cody is here..great right"

"Yea I know, but why aren't you with Jeremy?"

"Long story! We will have plenty of time to talk latter I have to get ready for my afternoon date thingy for the show.."

"Mitchie be careful.."

"I am...believe me"

Alex looked at me

"be nice to her, don't do anything stupid either you two.."

"We wont now go!"

Alex gave her another hug then left

She closed the door let out a deep breath, then she came and fell into my lap

"this is gonna be a long two days.."

I laughed

"You go that right.."

**How id you guys like it?! ok so I will put smut in! Just not yet!! soon tough!**

**Were you expecting it to be Taylor and Cody? Haha I thought that would get people interested!! haha...after 60 reviews I will put something even more shocking in!! but I have to make it to 60 reviews!!**

**So review!! bye bye**


	7. I want it to be speical

**Hey guys!**

**I can't believe it this story has 55 reviews!! 5 more and I will give you guys something special!! I already have it in mind! I think even after they go home from the show im going to continue the story! Cause I like writing this one a lot!! Ok so here is the next chapter! I will try to put in as much Smitchie as I can!!**

SHANE'S POV

Mitchie and I have a planed lunch date today at 12:00pm. Im really excited cause we don't know what were doing yet. They are going to tell us once we get there!

I was sitting on the couch and I herd Mitchie playing her guitar on the next room. I decided to go see what she was playing.

I walked in. She was so dedicated, she had her chord notebook out and her song book out, and she was writing in both.

I just stood there listing to her sing. She had such a beautiful voice. I hadn't herd her sing in such a long time. I missed her voice so much..it felt good to hear her sing again.

_I try to call again I get_

_your mailbox_

_like a letter left unread_

_Apologies are often open_

_ended_

_but this one's better left_

_unsaid_

I decided to interrupt tp see what she was working on

"What you working on Mitchie?"

She looked up from her guitar and gasped

"Um...wow..I ah I didn't see you there..I ah...nothing"

She closed her song book and chord book. I don't want her to feel weird with music. Its her life...its our life. Without music we wouldn't have meet..I don't know what I would do if I never meet Mitchie. I looked at her confused. Then I went and sat by her on the bed.

"Mitchie..you know you want to tell me!"

She had a serious face, then a smile stared to crack. I took notice in this.

"What is the name of the song Mitch?"

She looked at her guitar on her lap, she stroked the strings a few times then looked in my eyes.

"Its...it's a duet..its called on the line..."

I shook my head..sounded cool

"Sounds catchy! Can I hear it?"

Mitchie blushed alttile

"No.."

Why was she doing this?! she always loved to show me what she was working on! Why was this any different?

"Come on Mitchie! Show me!"

She looked down at her song book picked it up and handed it to me

"Sing with me Shane! Just like we use to!"

I smiled! There is my Mitchie!

"Gladly!"

"Thank you! Ok I will show you your parts"

She opened the book and showed me my parts

The song was amazing

it was about a couple...they went through a tragic breakup...but they were willing to throw it all down on the line just to be together again! I think I knew what the song was about! I think this song is going on Connect three's next album!

"Want to sing it Shane?"

I nodded my head

"I would love to!"

Mitchie smiled and started strumming her guitar

_(Mitchie)_

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry_

_For breaking us aprat_

_(Shane)_

_I didn't wanna say it was my fault_

_Even though I knew it was_

_(Mitchie)_

_I didn't wanna call you back_

_Cause I knew that I was wrong_

_(both)_

_yea I knew I was wrong..._

_One in the same, never to change, our love was_

_beautiful_

_We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical_

_(Shane)_

_wanted to call_

_(Mitchie)_

_no need to fight_

_(Shane)_

_you know I wouldn't lie_

_(both)_

_but tonight_

_we'll leave it on the line_

_(Shane)_

_Listen baby,_

_Never would've said forever_

_if I knew we'd end so fast_

_(Mitchie)_

_Why did you say I LOVE YOU_

_If you knew it wouldn't last_

_(Shane)_

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying_

_The line is breaking up_

_(Mitchie)_

_Or is that just us_

_or is that just us?_

_(Both )_

_one in the same, never to change_

_our love was beautiful_

_we had it all, destined to fall, our_

_love was tragical_

_(Shane)_

_wanted to call_

_(Mitchie)_

_no need to fight_

_(Shane)_

_You know I wouldn't lie_

_(both)_

_but tonight we'll leave it on the line_

_(Shane)_

_I try to call again I get_

_your mailbox_

_Like a letter left unread_

_(Mitchie)_

_Apologies are often open_

_ended_

_But this one's better left unsaid_

_(Both)_

_one in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful_

_We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical_

_(Shane)_

_Wanted to call_

_(Mitchie)_

_no need to fight_

_(Shane)_

_you know I wouldn't lie_

_(both)_

_but tonight we'll leave it on the line_

_(Shane)_

_Oh yea.._

_(Mitchie)_

_oooo_

I just sat there staring at her for a couple minutes. Our voices together...they sounded like they were made to go together...that if they weren't together..the world might end.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I laughed alittle..the lake!

"I don't know..you just seem different..."

"Oh really..I think you have already used that line on me Grey.."

"Have I ever used this one?"

"What's this one?"

"You are the most..beautiful girl I have ever meet in my life..your voice is beyond any voice I have ever herd...everything about you is perfect to me..your songs have such a deep meaning that when I listen to them...I understand them completely **(my pet peeve is when I cant understand a song! Haha I listen to the song till I can understand it!)** Your just so different and...well I love you"

I could see tears start forming in her eyes. One trickled down her check

"That wasn't spouse to make you cry.."

"You're the first guy to ever say that to me Shane..of corse im going to cry..Shane this song..its about us "

I moved my finger to her check and wiped the tear away, I smiled at her and moved closer to her.

I kissed her passionately.

She put her guitar on the floor and pushed the songbook of the bed. Things got rough! I started kissing her neck. She softly moaned. Making me need more. I stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie?"

"Ok.."

We both said at the same time..

I slowly took my hand and undid her jacket, slipping it off her shoulders. She swallowed hard I could see she was nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous. If this was any other girl I wouldn't care..but this is Mitchie..the love of my life...

"Do you really want to do this Mitch..I can wait..for you I will wait as long as you need.."

"Shane..this isn't our first time...im fine..just...we haven't done this in a while...I love you...I want it to be as perfect as-"

"The first time?"

"Yea.."

I cupped her chin with my hand

"If you want it to be..it will be..I love you Mitchie.."

This time she made the move, she kissed me, we were sitting up and she removed my shirt. Her hands traveled down my bare chest to my pants. My heart was racing, Love...its crazy how much it makes you feel complete...Love..makes you feel like your on top of the world..I never felt so alive..only with Mitchie.

The only article of clothing remaining on our bodies was her bra and underwear and my boxers.

I looked at her one last time, in the eyes. I wanted this to be just as special as she wanted this to be. She smiled one of her famous Mitchie smile's.

Then it just happen..without any thinking or anything we just...made love..the whole time I kept having flashbacks..when I first meet Mitchie by the lake...our first date..our first kiss...finale jam...our first real big fight...our breakup...then it was just over...as fast as it began.

Mitchie and I just laid there in a silence...I good silence...A happy one. She laid her head on my chest and looked into my eyes

"Much more memorable then the first time.."

I smiled

"Yea it was..."

It was weird usually people say after making love or having sex...you don't know what to say. This time was different Mitchie knew exactly what to say. She was right too, this time was much more memorable..

JEREMY'S POV

Sophie and I had finished our conversation. She went to go in the pool for alittle bit. I was called into the producer Mike's office for some odd reason.

"Hello Jeremy have a seat"

I sat in the chair and gulped by the look of it he was pissed

"The whole point of this show, Jeremy, is for you to get pissed at your girlfriend cheating on you..you have yet to say one bad thing about it..not just that..your falling in love with the other person's girlfriend? Come on Jeremy this is a reality show not a teen soap opera! Where is the drama!! Where is the beating up of Shane?? im going to give you two options...either you start some drama or...

MITCHIE'S POV

Shane and I laid there for another hour before we were forced to get up to go to our lunch date.

As I was getting ready Shane kept making funny faces at me. He made me laugh. He was so crazy! Such a retart.. Buts that's what made me love him. I knew he was different from the day I meet him..I knew he was different from the way I caved into loving him!

Shane was straighten his hair. I was sitting on the couch watching tv, then the door bell rang. Mike came to the door and looked at me..uh-oh that wasn't a good face.

"Mitchie...we need to talk..you see...I thought by bringing more ex's on the show to create a triangle of love, that it would cause more drama..but it seemed to make you and Shane fall even harder for each other..that's right we have hidden cameras!" (Hahaha they saw Shane and Mitchie get it on!)

I could feel my stomach drop..did he see us..oh my gosh...

"Mike im so sorry..-"

"Let me finish...ok either you guys start so drama or..."

**What is the other option?**

**Will Smitchie be able to handle it?**

**Will Alex use magic to help?**

**Will Taylor and Cody interfere?**

**Haha how did you guys like it? Review!! Review!! please! Thank you!**


	8. Frog!

**Hey guys!**

**Ok you made it to 60 reviews! Lets see if you guys could make it to 100 reviews? That would be awesome, cause this would be the first time I would ever make it to 100 reviews so lets do it!!Ok so here is the next chapter! With a bit of a twist! Can you dig it?!**

SHANE'S POV

When I herd what Mike said, I was ready to pounce on him. The only thing stopping me was Mitchie.

"Either you start more drama or I show the tape on live tv, Everyone will find out you lost your virginity Shane. Mitchie everyone will think you're the slut he lost it to. So either give me more drama or pay the consequence"

Mitchie was looking at me, I didn't know what to do. Mike was right in one respect. If the world found out about me and Mitchie, they would totally bash connect three. Not just that but they would bash Mitchie too. Even though I wasn't a virgin anymore. I had to put an act on like I was for the sake of my fans and for the sake of the people I love.

Mitchie nodded

"Fine, we will start drama..as much as you need"

Mitchie looked hurt...I felt so bad

"No..No listen Mike, If I can't be with Mitchie, I will quite this show and you can go find some other paid actor to do a crappy show like usual"

He looked at me, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Start some drama, now you two.."

He slammed the door in Mitchite's face, ok he is dead!

"Im gonna kill that guy.."

Mitchie put her hand on my back and rubbed circles into my back, she always knew how to calm me.

"Its ok, lets just get this over and done with, but first I have to go talk to Cody."

I looked at her with a confused face

"um ok.."

She didn't even say goodbye she just walked out the door...

JEREMY'S POV

Looks like I have to start drama, or share with the world that I did Shane's girlfriend. I would much rather start drama. So Mike and I set up this lunch date, it was spouse to be between Shane and Mitchie, but they are gonna switch things around and make it a lunch date between me, Mitchie and Cody. Then Shane, Sophie and Taylor. He Said this should cause a lot of drama to the extreme. Whatever he thinks...

I feel so bad right now, this whole weekend has just been hell on earth.

ALEX'S POV

Dad and Justin were in the hotel room doing some stupid spell. Mom was cooking in the small kitchen, which only had a microwave in it. Who knows where Max is. I sat on the pull out chair by the pool and sipped a virgin pina collate. That's when I saw Mitchie running over to me.

"I had sex with Shane, the producers of the show somehow got it on camera. IF I don't start drama there going to show the world that Shane is not a virgin anymore. I told Shane I was going to find Cody, when really I was coming to find you I need your help. I don't know what to do, I'm confused. I cheated on Jeremy, I feel like a slut and I just need my best friend"

I could see tears in her eyes..

"Ok first things first...I thought Shane had a purity ring?"

"We both did...its..complicated.."

"I understand...love can do wacky things.."

"What am I spouse to do?"

Mitchie asked

"I think its time to bring out some magic!"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow..

"like spells?"

"Shh..Mitchie.."

"Oh yea im sorry...I will be more quite!"

"Ok...when is your lunch date?"

"In 20 minutes..why?"

" I have a certain spell that might just save your but!"

We both smiled, and she followed me back to my hotel room.

SHANE'S POV

I felt my heart beat fasten, I couldn't believe she was talking to Cody after what he did to her. But maby she was just saying that. Who cares, ok I do. This stupid show...got me and Mitchie back together...I just hope it won't break us apart..again.

I walked out the door into the designated spot for lunch, When I got there I saw a sight I thought I would never see again. Taylor, Cody, Sophie, Jeremy and Mitchie. Every single person there was someone's ex...well except Alex but she was probably just there to watch the drama unfold.

Sophie gave me a nasty look, Mitchie just grabbed onto Jeremy's shoulder. So I did what I thought was right and I went over to Mitchie.

"Why is everyone here?"

That's when the camera's turned on and Mike walked out

"Good afternoon everyone!"

"Hey.."

Everyone replied

"ok, so your wondering why you are all here aren't you?"

We didn't even say anything we just shook our heads yes.

"Well this is what's going down, you are all going on a date today"

Everyone's face dropped except Jeremy's and I had an odd feeling he had something to do with this...

"Mitchie, you will be having a date with Cody and Jeremy, the date will be split into two separate hours. You will spend one hour with Jeremy and one hour with Cody"

Mitchie just nodded her head and put on a fake smile. I could tell she was really upset.

"Shane, you will be going on a date with Sophie and Taylor, your date will be separated into two hours too. One hour for Sophie and one hour for Taylor"

I just nodded my head too...I felt like someone had ripped out my heart

" ok lets begin shall we? Mitchie, you will be going to the beach to play alittle volleyball and eat some shrimp"

"Shane, you will be going to a lobster shanty, where you will be taught how to cook lobster then eat it of course!"

Everyone just nodded their heads

except Mitchie she shook her head, and in that second Mike turned into a frog!! no lie

Mitchie started laughing

Everyone else was just staring except for Mitchie and Alex there were laughing so hard.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!

**HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA did you guys see that coming? I had to put that in there!**

**Oh and P.S. if your wondering how Mitchie and Alex meet?**

**Mitchie and Alex meet at Camp rock! But Mitchie remembered seeing Alex when she was younger! She finds out Alex's mom, is Connie's best friend!**

**So Mitchie and Alex also learn that they live in the same town! They instantly became best friends!**

**Mitchie had noticed Alex was different!**

**She caught Alex using Magic one time!**

**So that their story!**

**If you want to know more just review or PM me!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**You rock!!**


	9. J and m?

**Hello people!**

**Gusee what comes out tonight?! J Bros video for LOVEBUG!! im so pupmed im recording it on my DVR!! Haha it looks really good!! I cant wait!!**

**Ok so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

ALEX'S POV

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! That was not spouse to happen...

Oh gosh people could find out...oh no I just reviled my secret..I have to stay calm and look like I don't know what just happen.

"OH my gosh..."

Mitchie said

"what the hell just happen?"

Sophie asked looking at everyone

"I am really confused.."

Cody said

"im going home im freaked out!"

Taylor said running off to her hotel room

everyone started laughing

"ok, so what was that dose anybody know?"

Shane asked looking at everyone.

Oh no...oh no I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute..what if people find out? Dad will so ground me for life!! Just as I have that thought, Justin walks up.

"Alex.."

Everyone looks over at Justin

"um..mom wants you back at the room..why is there a frog on the ground?"

I bite my lip and think of a lie.

"Its Mitchie's pet frog..she um wanted to show us..right Mitch?"

Mitchie looked at me with wide eyes and nodded her head.

"yea his name is buba and he loves...flies..umm! I thought everyone would want to see him!"

Justin looked at her for a second.

"your lying..I can see it in both of your eyes..I have known you way to long Mitch! And Alex you're my sister I can tell when you lie"

Alex pulled her brother to the side.

"you're a idiot !"

"What...oh Alex..Alex you..im telling dad!"

I looked over at Mitchie and everyone else..I knew Mitchie knew what happen but nobody else would.

"Justin you tell dad and consider yourself grounded!"

"True...so what happen?"

"Mitchie needed my help, cause this mean producer guy was keeping her and Shane apart even though the are totally meant to be together! No offecne to you or anthing! So I said I would do the spell that dad just taught us, that changes peoples brains into animal brains, for two days so they can't think like themselves. Well I think it backfired like dad said it could, and now the producer guy is a frog! HELP me! Help me reverse the spell!"

Justin stoked his chin for a second

"fine! I will do it!"

I smiled! Justin never agreed just like that!

"Really?"

"Under one condition!"

Yepp I knew it. It was to good to be true!

"there is always conditions with you..what is it?"

Justin looked around and then smiled

"You tell dad and mom! That last month it was you who turned max into a bunny and not me!"

I taped my finger on my arm for a second.

"fine then you tell Mitchie that you like her!"

Justin's eyes widened

"no I take that back you tell Shane you like her!"

"Ok! Ok! Fine I will help you, do the reverse spell, then were going to have to do the clearing brain spell to clear his brain so he cant remember being turned into a frog..and everyone else except Mitchie cause she already knows our secret!"

"And you just want to look like a hero infront of her! Aww little Justin wants to be a hero!!"

"Hey I don't see you trying to be one!"

I rolled my eyes then walked back over to the group.

"Justin's gonna help us!"

I whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"yea..then im gonna go tell dad!"

I herd this of course!

"Hey Shane, I think Justin has something to tell you..you might really want to hear this!"

Shane looked at Justin

"Hey dude whats up?"

"Um did you know the red socks won another game?! and _cool dough frog brain_!"

And just like that Mike reappeared!

That is where I came in!

"123turn these brains into pee!"

Kinda stupid spell, I know!

Just then everyone except Me Mitchie and Justin looked around.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?"

Shane asked looking around

Mike smiled

"ready for your date Shane and Mitchie?"

**HEHE how did you like the chapter?!**

**REVIEW!! 100 Reviews and I will put in alittle surprise!!**

**Here are some questions you could answer in the review!**

**1.) Do you guys want a sequel?**

**2.) Should Mitchie find out that Justin is secretly in love with her?!**

**3.)Should Nate come and Alex fall in love with him?**

**4.) Taylor's mind wasn't erased! Should she just be a stupid blonde and not say anything or should she revel to people what happened?**

**5.) If someone was to get pregnant who should it be?!**

**Answer the questions in a review!**


	10. Can i move in with you Mitchie?

**Hello people!**

**Ok so I will answer some question not all cause all question will be answered once I get 100 reviews! I have 92 reviews!! 8 more till 100 so lets do it!!**

**1.) Do you guys want a sequel? **

**_There will be a sequel_!! **

**2.) Should Mitchie find out that Justin is secretly in love with her?!**

**_Justin's secret might or might not be told!!_**

**3.)Should Nate come and Alex fall in love with him? **

**_we will see!_**

**4.) Taylor's mind wasn't erased! Should she just be a stupid blonde and not say anything or should she revel to people what happened?**

** _Maby, maby not!!_**

**5.) If someone was to get pregnant who should it be?!**

** _hmm I got mostly Mitchie for this one but we will find out!!_**

**OK!**

Mitchie's POV

Oh my gosh! It worked! Yes! I want to like jump up and down!

I smile at Shane he smiles back!

Mike leads us over to the limo so we can go on our date. Before I get in the limo I hug Alex

"Your are so awesome Alex thank you!"

"Anything for a best friend right!"

"I will tell you all the details when I get back to the hotel!"

"I will be waiting!"

"Thank you Justin!"

Justin blushed alittle, he is so cute he is like my brother!

I turn back to the limo and hope inside by Shane. He wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into his chest! Thank god for magic!

Jeremy's POV

I don't know why we were called down to Shane and Mitchie's date. I find it kinda werid but whatever Sophie seems upset...I hope everything is ok!

We make our way back to our hotel room. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV.

I go into the fridge and grab two sodas.

"You ok Soph?"

She nods her head yes

"ok.."

SHANE'S POV

The car stops at a beach. It's huge and there is no one on it! It the most beautiful beach I have ever seen in my entire life!

Mitchie and I get out and go over to a table. There is candles everywhere and its just really pretty. She sits down and looks at me.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have seen in such a long time!"

She says smiling like never before! I love her smile..I love everything about her.

"I know...do you like shrimp?"

Mitchie raises her eyebrow

"Shane...you know me by now! Of corse I love shrimp!"

I laugh

"right..so we really haven't been able to talk, how are you doing? How is Connie? And Steve? And Ben? (Her baby brother!) What about school?"

She smiled

"You ask so many question, in so little time.."

I blush I wonder if she knows I only ask questions when im nervous

"yea I know.."

She takes a sip of the red wine

"school is amazing! I am at Juliart right now, and its fantastic! I got a full scholarship if you remember!"

"I remember! I was there at your graduation!"

"Right..and Connie is great she is taking really well to being a mommy again! My dad is moving to Colorado for a while cause my grandma is sick but he will be back in two months. Ben is so cute! When I left for College he asked me where I was going. I said school! He was like, I thought you were done with school! I was like I am! He was like then why are you going to school? I said cause I want to. He was like Mitchie Why would you want to? I said because I want to sing! He said you have the most beautiful voice I have ever herd in my life! GO to school sing and I love you!"

She was right Ben was so cute. He is 4 now. I remember when he was first born Mitchie would spoil the crap out of him! All types of toys and she would show him off to everyone! At first people thought it was our kid cause she would bring him everywhere! I would have people asking me. When did you and Mitchie get married? It was funny at first then it just go old.

"I miss him so much! He is in kindergarten now right?"

Mitchie nodded

"Yepp..and he ask about you alot..he misses you too. I was home on Thursday before I came here and he asked me where you were..I told him you had to go on tour and he sat in front of the TV for 5 hours that night waiting to see you"

I felt my heart beat fasten. I loved Mitchie's family they had become my family. I missed everyone so much"

Mitchie took a bite of her shrimp

"how is your family? Oh my gosh how are Jason and Nate? Jason called me like a month ago but all he talked about were dogs! I gusse that's his new thing"

Yea its official Jason didn't like birds anymore! I know weird! He meet this girl Rely and now he was obsessed with dogs! He has 4!

"Yea! He has 4 dogs and they are so loud! Nate is...Nate he needs to find love badly..he is really depressed since Catlyin moved to Canada. Do you talk to her anymore?"

Mitchie put down her fork and swallowed hard.

"No..not really she called me last night but I couldn't answer the phone."

"Mitchie?"

"Yea?"

"Promise me this wont just last the weekend...promise me tomorrow when we go home we will go home together?"

Mitchie smiled, I always wanted to know what she was thinking when she smiled

"I really do! I want to I love you! But Shane, im going to college and you have your career..will it work out?"

I would do anything in the world for Mitchie even this

" I will move to New York. We can buy an apartment together!"

It looked like she had to think about it for a minute she looked down at her empty plate then back at me

"ok! Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life! Mitchie Torres I love you!"

I saw her blush

"want to take a quick walk before we have to head back to the hotel?"

She nodded..it was kinda weird. I was seeing Mitchie from Camp rock right here. Not this grown up 19 year old Mitchie I had seen Yesterday. I was liking it a lot!

She grabbed my hand and we started down the beach toward the ocean

Sophie's POV

Im upset. Really upset! I don't know why, maby I am PMSing but I just feel like I have betrayed Shane. Oh god! Im changing I am not the girl I was yesterday! Holly crap! Jeremy is changing who I was. SO this is how Shane felt when he meet Mitchie! God now I can see why they feel in love!

Jeremy came out of the room next to me and sat by me on the couch. He wraped his arm around me and I just settled myself into his chest. I do love him! I do!

ALEX'S POV

Justin was happy! Mitchie was happy! God everyone is happy! I was sitting in the pool thinking. I felt so sad lately. Mitchie was at Juliart so I only got to see her one in a while. Justin was going to some school out in Kansas. Max and I actually have real conversations until he starts babbling about things I don't even know! I just miss When Shane and Mitchie were dating cause I actually got to see Mitchie and I got to see Nate! I missed him so much I haven't seen him since Christmas of last year!

I swam to the waterfall and sat under it. I was going to transport myself to Los Anglos but then I herd a voice.

"Alex?"

I turned around

was I dreaming?

"Nate?"

He stood speechless

"is this like a family reunion or something?"

I asked making my way out of the pool

"No, I don't think so..Shane told me to come cause he had a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Maby im the surprise? Haha I wish

"my parents are vacationing here for the weekend!"

"Wow! When are you leaving?"

"Monday afternoon."

"Then I gusse im not leaving here till Monday afternoon!"

I blushed then smiled

"want to hang?"

He asked grabbing my wet hand

"can I get dressed first? Cause I hate being all wet?"

He laughed then nodded

I went behind a bush and snapped my fingers

"Nope...to formal"

I snapped my fingers again

"hate the shoes!"

Once again I snapped my fingers

"love it!"

I ran back out and there he stood! He looked o hot! He was wearing skinny jeans like ususal. He had this amazing black shirt on and it was tight! Usually Shane wore the tight shirts but I gusse Nate stole his style!

"That was quick!"

"Im just a quick gal!"

Ok that sounded really weird! He laughed then we started walking

"what do you want to do?"

I looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark I had an idea!

"Do you like PB and J?"

"Yea sure!"

I took his hand and started running toward My room

he laughed! I love his laugh! Man I love this weekend!

**That's all for now folks! Haha yea! So review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**Who saw LOVEBUG? Wasn't it like so cute! I notice that JB loves boats! Haha they had a boat in thief video for SOS and they had a boat in Lovebug!**

**I feel like asking more questions for you guys to answer in a review!!**

**1. SOS music video...burnin' up music video...or Lovebug?**

**2. Don't forget...On the line..or the middle? From Demi's album**

**3.the new season of wizards..suit life on deck or the new season of gossip girl?**

**4 team Miley and Mandy or Demi and Selena?**

**5. Christmas or birthday? Haha**

**100 reviews and questions will be answerd!!**


	11. he loves me?

**Hello people!**

**Oh my gosh!! I think I have like 106 reviews?! that is crazy! Thank you so much guys! And I tried to answer all of you back if I didn't please tell me so I can! Oh an guys I made a couple mistakes in this story! I kept messing up when Mitchie and Shane broke up in the first chapter I said 3 years! Haha in the third one I said 1 month, then I said 3 months! Im sorry no Mitchie and Shane have been broke up for ONE YEAR!! that's it! Im sorry if I confused anybody! Ok so here is the next chapter! REVIEW**

**oh and my questions here are my answers!**

**1. SOS music video...burnin****' up music video...or Lovebug?**

**I love lovebug! I think it features Each Jonas brother very well! And I love the concept! Cause for once it wasn't about the band! It was about a true love story! I think it was one of the most beautiful music videos I have ever seen in my entire life! **

**2. Don't forget...On the line..or the middle? (From Demi's album****)**

**I love the middle!! Don't forget and on the line are great! But I feel so connected to The middle! Like every time I hear it I gt lost in this world! Its awesome!**

**3.the new season of wizards..suit life on deck or the new season of gossip girl?**

**I like Gossip girl a lot! One of my most favorite shows! I Love wizards too! I love Selena G. She is one of my idols right along side of Demi!!**

**4 team Miley and Mandy or Demi and Selena?**

**TEAM DEMI AND SELENA all the way! I don't like Miley or Mandy! Miley is ok...I just think she is two faced and I think Mandy helped her become what she is today..not in a good way either!! sorry too Miley fans! Please don't hate me!!**

**5. Christmas or birthday? Haha**

**um Christmas! Cause everyone is happy! Not just me! I love when everyone is happy!**

**Ok so here is the next chapter!**

MITCHIE's POV

Shane and I finished our date late! It was like 8:00pm when I got home. I decided to go over to Alex's to tell her about the fantastic date!

On the way over I thought about how much had changed in one day. It was crazy! I feel like it is all happing for a reason though and that's a good thing! I approached Alex's door and knocked. There was no answer. She hand given me a key card just in case I needed to get away from the show for a bit I could chill in her room. I swiped the key card and went into the room. When I walked into the room I thought I was going to die!

Alex and some dude were almost naked on her bed! Who was that?! oh my flipping gosh! Was that Nate?! holly crap!!

Alex saw me and flipped Nate off of her.

"Ow!"

Nate slammed against the floor.

Alex looked at me then Nate. Then she got off the bed

"Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

I couldn't speak..my mouth was dry...

"I ah...um..."

I was pale as I ghost..Alex put back on her shirt and fixed her hair.

"Mitchie?"

Alex said waving her hand infront of my face

"oh..I just came to..to tell you about my date..but I see your busy so im just going to leave"

Nate was now up and over by Alex

"no..Mitchie..its ok stay tell us about your date.."

I felt really weird and I really just wanted to go scrub my eyes out!

"Umm..sure"

I sat down on the bed and Alex sat down by me and Nate sat across from me!"

I felt alittle better..I gusse it was just a shock to see Nate here, I haven't seen him in a year and to see him trying to rip out Alex's tonsils made things alittle awkward!

"So Nate what are you doing here?"

I asked trying to break this awkwardness.

"Shane told me to come, he called me this morning and told me I need to be here"

I rose my eyebrow

"really..that's weird"

Nate shook his head

"yea I know...I think he is planing something"

"hey Alex, do you know what happen to Taylor and Cody? Their room is vacant.."

Alex shook her head

"yea they were sent off the show, they said they didn't want to be here anymore"

"oh.."

Alex smiled and bit her lip

"so how was the date?"

I smiled, what everyone calls my Mitchie smile

Nate laughed

"It's a Mitchie smile and"

Alex cut him off

"she only uses that when it has to do with Shane! awww"

"yea, it went really, really well. We ate lunch on this beautiful beach! The sun was setting and we talked. Then we went for a walk! It was just really nice! He accutly wants to move to New York with me"

Nate nodded

"he told me her bought a condo this morning. He just made two calls and now you guys have the best condo in New York city and Jason and I have one right next to you!"

I smiled again Shane was so sweet!

"Are you serious!? this is going to be awesome! I can't wait!"

"Im so happy for you Mitchie!"

Alex said giving me a huge hug. I was so happy to have a best friend like Alex. Not just that but her and Nate were meant to be together! Nate was an amazing guy friend too!

Alex, Nate and I continued to talk about things. We were all just having fun reconnecting with each other. We talked for about another 10-20 minutes. Then Justin walked in.

"Alex mom and dada will be home from dinner in..oh hey Mitchie..hey...Nate? Wait Nate what are you doing here?"

Nate smiled

"Hey dude! Um Im here cause of Shane and Mitchie.."

Justin's facial expression dropped to a sad face

"oh that's cool.."

I felt bad for Justin, he always seemed sad when anything was said about me and Shane being together. Oh my gosh...he is always smiling when im around...he hates that me and Shane are together...oh my gosh...Justin likes me?? wow this days just keeps getting better and better. After Justin left the room I looked over at Alex.

"Alex..."

I said looking straight into her eyes

"what's wrong Mitch?"

"Dose your brother like me?"

Alex slowly started to smile, then she looked over at Nate..then back at me

"hun..its more then just a crush..he is like in love with you..he always has been.."

I felt hurt. I hate when I have to be mean to guys. Justin was so nice and he deserved to fall in love with someone that would fall back to him. I loved Justin just like a brother. I felt my heart crack.

"Wow..that's a lot to take in.."

Alex just nodded her head, then hugged me

"I think im going to go back to my room now!"

Nate and Alex gave me a hug then I left

SHANE's POV

I was watching some show called Instant star, it was ok it was about music so I left it on. I think the date I had with Mitchie beat our first date. It was weird I felt like I was falling for her all over again. Im going to ask her to marry me! I love her with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I am going to propose tomorrow, that's why I had Jason and Nate come up. So I can do it infront of all our friends. Her parents couldn't make it but whatever.

I was waiting for Mitchie to get back. I think she went to see Alex. I wonder where Nate is he hasn't even cheeked into his room yet.

Mitchie walked through the door and sat on the couch.

"What wrong Mitch?"

I sat down by her and grabbed her hands in mine

"I don't think should tell you."

That comment hurt alittle but whatever

"you can tel me anything Mitchie you know that"

She looked like she was holding back tears.

"Um..its about Justin."

I was getting scared.

"What about him?"

My heart was pounding

"he really likes me ..Alex used the word love..."

I felt my heart drop...he loved my Mitchie..that sounded obsessive..he loves Mitchie the girl I am proposing to in amount of hours?

"Oh...um wow that was like a slap in the face"

"tell me something I don't know.."

Mitchie said wiping a tear off her check

"hey..babe why are you crying?"

She shook her head

"I don't want him to love me. He is like my brother and I feel bad cause now I have to break his heart. I hate doing this but I love you and only you. I don't want to have to break his heart..."

I know what she's talking about. I feel bad for her. There isn't much she can do either, you can't just tell someone to stop loving you. It doesn't work like that.

"Mitchie, everything will be ok.."

" I Know..'

She said hugging me tightly.

I kept her in my arms, I never wanted to let go. She finally pulled away and looked at me.

"I need to go to bed im really tired.."

"Ok.."

We both walked into my the room and got ready for bed. Once we were in bed she snuggled into me. I rapped my arms around her tiny torso and fell asleep.

**I didn't like this chapter that much..it was ok. But whatever!! Review!! The story is going to close out soon :( but there will be a sequel!! yeay!! LOL **

**questions!!**

**1.Thanksgiving day parade is coming up in three weeks! Who do you want to see in it JB and Demi or Miley or the cast of HSM?**

**2.Did you see HSM3? **

**3. Which can't you wait more for? Camp Rock 2 or J.O.A.N.S ?**

**4. Camp rock or HSM?**

**5 J.O.N.A.S or welcome to Mollywood? Which are you so excited to see?**


	12. That was uncalled for

**Hello people!**

**I am going through my first ever writers block :(**

**but im going to keep writing!!**

**Haha if you guys have any ideas please tell me!**

**And oh my gosh its off subject but I saw High school musical 3! Tonight and it was so amazing! I cried haha! **

**questions!!!**

**day parade is coming up in three weeks! Who do you want to see in it JB and Demi or Miley or the cast of HSM?**

**_I can't wait! and of corse I want to see JB and Demi!!!!!_ **

**you see HSM3? **

**_I just saw it and it rocked!_**

**3. Which can't you wait more for? Camp Rock 2 or J.O.A.N.S ?**

**_I can't wait for camp rock 2!!!I like watching movies get bigger and bigger just like HSM did and Im hopping for Camp rock 3 to be on the big screen next!!! LOL_**

**4. Camp rock or HSM?**

**_Camp rock!!!_**

**5 J.O.N.A.S or welcome to Mollywood? Which are you so excited to see?**

**_I want to see welcome to Mollywood more! Cause I think I have a good idea of what is going to happen in J.O.N.A.S Jb are going to be funny and cute! Its their job! LOL and I just want to see Demi act! Haha that should be cool!_ **

**SHANE'S POV**

I woke up to a sleeping Mitchie. WOW...I can't wait to wake up to this for the rest of my entire life!

I can't believe im going to propose today. I have been preparing myself..cause I don't have a ring. But as soon as we get into New York I am getting one! I am going to propose to her latter today. Camp rock is like a half an hour away. Here is the plan. Nate, Jason, and Alex are going to go in the limo with us. Jeremy is going to go in a separate limo thank gosh!

Ok so once we are in the limo I am going to tell the limo driver to take us to Camp rock! Once we get there im going to take her out for a canoe ride! Then im going to take her into the concert hall! That's where im going to propose. Yea I know why the concert hall? Why not on the canoe? Well me and Mitchie always took canoe rides..but if it wasn't for finale jam..I would have never forgave Mitchie and we would never be together. So that's why im proposing today in the concert hall in 3 hours oh my gosh..im nervous..what if she says no.

Mitchie's eyes peeped open.

"Good morning beautiful!"

She blushed then smiled

"good morning handsome!"

She kissed me

"I feel like were in some cheesy romance movie!"

She said putting her forehead against mine

"maby we are..have you ever felt like the director is gonna say cut, and moment any were going to go back to our old lives?"

She closed her eyes

"ever since yesterday..but ever time the director goes to say cut I just keep going making up more lines"

I smiled wow, maby we were in a movie..I hope the director never yelled cut!

She put her head on my chest, and I started playing with her hair.

"We should probably get up right?"

Mitchie asked lifting up her head

"yea we should we have to get down to the garden to make our finale choice!"

Mitchie made an evil smile while entering the bathroom

"I have already made mine!"

She said closing the door..oh god wait it is me right?

"Um Mitch..you are talking about me right? right?"

Se didn't answer, I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I sat on the bed and plugged in my ipod

JEREMEY'S POV

Sophie...she is all I have thought about for 2 whole days...Sophie..I have to make sure Shane chooses Mitchie! I need Sophie..I love her!

SOPHIE'S POV

if Mitchie picks Jeremy I might just kill her!

ALEX'S POV

Nate filled me in on how Shane is going to propose. To be honest. I Think its to early, I mean yea they were in love for like 4 years, But they just got back together yesterday and he is proposing? WOW I would say no if I were Mitchie.

I love both of them. Shane is like my brother and Mitchie is my sister. It's just I don't want them to be like every other couple and get a divorce.

But if this is what they want, I will support them in every way.

IN THE GARDEN

SHANE'S POV

Mitchie and I walked hand and hand into the beautiful garden.

There stood Sophie, Jeremy and Nate Jason and Alex.

Alex, Nate and Jason were not part of the show, so they had to stand behind the camera crew.

My stomach was flipping inside and out, what if things didn't work out? Im so scared.

Mitchie looked at me and smiled.

Mike walked over and looked a us

"Ok guys, have you made your decision?"

We all just looked and nodded our heads yes

"ok Mitchie please step foward.."

I could see Mitchie getting nervous

"Jeremy please take a step foward"

Jeremy took a deep breath them took a step foward

"Mitchie tell your current boyfriend about everything, that has happen this weekend and then tell him your choice.

Mitchie looked at Jeremy,

"Um, well Shane and I spent a lot of time together these past two and a half days. We went on two dates. We realized something and we worked things out. I love Shane with all my heart, to be completely honest. I realized this weekend that you can never stop loving your first love and I am wiling to leave it all on the line for him..."

Mitchie looked at me for a second then back at Jeremy

"but, I fell for you too, I can't just let you out of my life. You helped me when I was down. You made me feel relaxed and comfy with myself. But I feel like your more like a brother. That's why I think everyone knows that I have to pick Shane.."

I felt my heart flutter and a smile creep across my face.

Mike smiled,

"Mitchie you left out a very important part of this weekend..."

Mitchie looked at Mike,

My smile instantly dropped.

I knew what he was talking about, I was going to kill this guy.

Jeremy squinted his eyes and looked at Mike's hand,

Mitchie didn't even look.

Mike held a video ipod and on the video ipod...was me and Mitchie well you know, great...

"Mitchie is that you?"

Jeremy asked his eyes widening,

Mitchie just looked at the ground and nodded her head.

My hands curled in, I could feel the blood boiling in my veins.

"Dude, that was really uncalled for!"

I said getting in Mike's face,

Mike put the ipod and gave me a dirty look.

"Shane and Sophie please step foward" he continued to say,

I could see Mitchie crying I wanted to go hug her, but I couldn't.

Jeremy's eyes looked like the were going to bulge out of his head.

I took a step foward and looked at sophie with no emotion.

"Shane, same tell Sophie"

"Soph, look im sorry im just gonna say it plain and flat out I love Mitchie, always have always will..."

With that I took Mitchie's hand waved goodbye and we ran to the limo.

Mitchie was still upset. Nate, Jason and Alex came alittle bit afterward.

"Mike is pissed at you guys"

"I don't care"

I said to them.

"Our stuff is packed lets get out of here now!"

Alex smiled

"let me just go tell my parents!"

Nate smiled

"I will go with her!"

Jason sat by Shane

"are we going to build a bird house?"

"No Jason"

Me and Mitchie answered at the same time.

**OH my g!!!**

**Haha next chapter is the last chapter :( but there will be a sequel!!!**

**Yeay! LOL**

**questions!!!**

** school or middle school? **

**2. East high wild cat? Or degrassi?**

** 3. disney channel or The n?**

**4. Joe Joans or Nick Jonas?**

** was your favorite part of this story?**

**Answer!!!**

**LOL**

**also tell me what you thought about the chapter! Any ideas you can also tell me!**

**Thanks guys!!!**


	13. i gusse my serch is over

**Hey everyone!**

**Last chapter!!!**

**Excited nervous?!?!? both?!?!**

**Well it will be good!**

**Anyways here are last chapter questions!**

**1. High school or middle school? **

**_High school all the way, it is so much more fun and easier_ **

**2. East high wild cat? Or degrassi?**

**_East high wild cat so much less DRAMA!!! LOL_**

**3. Disney channel or The n?**

**_I love both but If I had to choose Disney!_**

**4. Joe Joans or Nick Jonas?**

**_Um hmm...I would have to say Joe cause he is hilarious and I know if I was upset I could go to him to make me laugh. He knows when to be serious too! But Nick is so sweet and he is calm and shy! And just adorable!_ **

**your favorite part of this story?**

**_Nobody answered this question!!!!!!!!_**

**_My favorite part is this chapter! you will see, i loved writing it!_**

MITCHIE'S POV

I was still pissed off at Mike for doing that, he hurt me so bad. He didn't have to do that. Whatever. Shane is taking us to camp rock since it's only a couple minutes away. We thought we would just say hi to camp rock! The place that brought all of us together! I missed it so much I haven't been there since Shane and I broke up a year and a half ago.

We just pulled up infront of the camp. Brown is here?!?!? This is just like old times!

I slowly stepped out of the limo and I ran up to Brown and gave im a huge hug. He was always like my uncle. He was like family. If Shane came down for the Holidays, brown was with him.

"Mitch, I missed yea"

"Same here Brown!"

Everyone else got out of the limo and came over to greet brown. We all explained to him what our weekend consisted of. Leaving out the whole ipod video part! Yea he so did not need to know about that!

"Alright you guys the camp is yours for the days treat it good! I will be in cabin 1 if you need me!"

Before brown left, he went over to Shane and whispered something in his ear. He gave him something and then Shane's eyes lite up! It looked like a child on Christmas morning. Shane looked to almost have tears in his eyes. Brown pulled Shane into a man hug! Then brown went off with Jason.

We all nodded and everyone went their separate ways. Nate and Alex went over to their secret spot, Jason went with brown to watch a dog show!

Shane took my hand and smiled at me. He looked straight in my eyes. "So I gusse my search is over"

I looked at Shane what was he talking about? Then it hit me like a book oh my gosh!!!

"It depends on who your looking for, Hi im Mitchie"

"Im Shane, hey you up for a canoe ride?"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

Shane and I laughed and then we ran down to the lake. I gusse I was in the mood for flashbacks.

"So ah, dose your voice sound better over here?"

Shane looked at me, he laughed

"why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me!"

I blushed this was fun. Re-saying things we said when we first meet. It brought back so many good memories!

It felt like it was only yesterday I was 15 and at camp rock for the first time...falling I love with a popstar named Shane grey.

We paddled out to the middle of the lake, Shane stopped the boat and looked at me.

"Why you looking at me like that Mr. Grey?!?!"

Shane smiled

"Cause you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on"

I felt my whole entire face go bright red

I looked down at the water I had to say something back I just didn't know what to say

"your to sweet Shane!"

"Member last night, how I said I want to move to New York with you?"

I nodded my head, that's all I wanted right now was to wake up to Shane every single morning before I went to school.

"yea, what about it?"

"Do you think it would work out, I mean do you want me to?"

I smiled one of, what people tell me are my 'famous Mitchie smiles'

"I wouldn't want anything else"

Shane smiled

"good..."he put his hand in his pocket and smiled. He was hiding something from me.

"You ok Shane?"

"Im more then ok"

"So how is your mom?"

Shane's expression's instantly dropped

"she..she is alittle better my dad is taking care of her, I was living with Jason and Nate cause my dad didn't want me to see her..like she was"

I felt my heart drop. Debbie was such a nice lady and when I herd she had lung cancer I almost cried she was like my second mom

"Shane, is there anything I can do.."

Shane nodded

"why don't we go back to the shore, I have a surprise for you!"

I nodded my head

I loved Shane, honestly I want to spend the rest of my life with him

SHANE'S POV

I felt my heart flutter as we came close and closer to the shore . Soon we were walking again. I grabbed Mitchie hand and we walked up too the camp rock theater.

Mitchie paused

"So many memories!"

She said just staring at the hall

"like the first summer"I whispered into her ear

"when we rocked the camp rock stage for the first time. Sending chills down everyone's spine. When I realized the girl I needed and was looking for all summer was standing right infront of me. Or the second summer when we almost missed the chance to perform but we got it in the end and you,Mary and Catlyin won finale jam!"

Mitchie eyes were closed shut either she was having a flashback or trying to.

"Or what about the third summer Shane..."

By this time we were in the camp rock theater I got up on stage and replayed what happen the third summer of camp rock

"And now for the first time ever in camp rock history!"

I said in an uncle Brown voice

"the winner of finale jam for the second year in a row is.....MITCHIE TORRES!!!"

Mitchie came up on stage pretending to be shocked

"oh my gosh, no way!"

Mitchie grabbed a pretend trophy

Then I ran up and grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Mitchie was laughing so hard,

We both fell on the ground laughing.

"there are so many memories here, Shane I don't want to leave I want to stay here. Camp rock, if it wasn't for this camp I would still be a nobody and I wouldn't be anywhere"

"if it wasn't for this camp we would have never meet, if it wasn't for this very theater I would have never forgave you...."

Mitchie shook her head

"that's true.. I would have never forgiven myself"

"I would have never been able to do this.."

I kissed her

"god, it's a good thing you forgave me Mr. Grey"

I shook my head

"Damn right it is"

I kissed her again

"there is one more thing I wouldn't be able to do"

Mitchie sat up

"What's that?"

I got up and did the proper thing I knelt down on one knee and pulled out my mother engagment ring that Brown gave me.

"Mitchie Torres..marry me..."

ALEX'S POV

Nate and I held hands and took a walk though the woods. Everything was so pretty! The trees were all different colors and the sun was shining through them.

Nate looked at me

"do you think he asked her yet.."

"I don't know...hopefully!"

I said smiling

"do you think she will say yes"

I looked at him then stopped and leaned on the tree

"it's Mitchie were talking about, she is in love with him!"

"But still...like you said I mean they broke up for a reason all of a sudden he wants to marry her"

I thought about it over the time period. I thought the same thing. But they are truly in love! I have never seen my bestfrined so happy in my life. They are meant to be together.

"Nate, they are meant for each other. God made them to be together!"

Nate smiled

"your right."

Nate leaned in and kissed me

We walked alittle bit farther and talked about things. I had a feeling this was going to be an amazing year!

**gusse WHAT!?!?!?!?!?**

**Its sequel time!!!**

**Haha I will most likely have the sequel out sometime today.**

**So look out for it ok!!!**


	14. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! AN

Hey Guys~

just to let you know if you didn't already! The sequal to this story is up!!!!! it's called you and me aganist the world and there are already 2 chapters and the next one should be up soon!!!!

So READ it if you havn't i already love it!!!

It's really diffrent then this one but its good!!!!

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

THANKS GUYS 3


End file.
